battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Battlefield Heroes: Veteran Heroes
Battlefield Heroes: Veteran Heroes is a themed update for Battlefield Heroes. The theme centers around World War II and the . The update was released on September 22nd, 2012.September 22nd, 2012 - Veteran Heroes + New Map Inland Invasion Story During the Normandy landings, as landing craft and planes assault the beachhead with explosions and gunfire raining about, Royal Army soldiers file onto the beach, advancing on fortifications occupied by the National Army. A Royal Army soldier takes out his rocket launcher and fires upon a machinegun bunker, freeing up an avenue of advancement for the attacking force. An alarm then sounds in a National Army camp, who gather inside various tanks, carriers and planes to rush to defend the beachhead. A Royal Army squad then successfully captures a gun emplacement and advances up the defenses, sprinting underneath a bridge as the brigade of National Army reinforcements drive overhead. The Royal Army squad, regroups with an allied tank, as they attempt to capture the reinforcement camp. The National Army reinforcements converge on their position and a firefight breaks out. The National Army reinforcements successfully defeats the Royal Army squad and advances towards the fallen beachhead to continue their defense. Additions Inland Invasion Released on September 22nd, 2012, Inland Invasion is a map set during the invasion of Normandy, and takes place primarily on the coast and the surrounding coastal hinterland. Weapons Six weapons were released for the update on September 22nd, 2012. Royal Army *Knuckleduster Dagger *Side Feeder *The Anchor Drop National Army *Dirk's Digger *Lucky Sprayer *The Landmaker Cosmetics Sixteen cosmetic sets were released sequentially over the course of the update, beginning on September 22nd, 2012,September 22nd, 2012 - The New 1942 Sets! by TPangolin with further releases on September 25th, 2012, and September 28th, 2012,September 28th, 2012 - Inland Invasion - Supply Drop themed around World War II and the Normandy landings. Royal Army *David's D-Day Set (Purchase) *Paul the Patcher's Set (Purchase) *Infiltrator's Set (Purchase) *General Monty's Set (Reach level 15 or Purchase)September 25th, 2012 - General Monty enters the field of battle *Ditch Set (Royal Supply Drop) *Gordon's GI Set (Box Code)Redeeming Code In A Box *Barber Surgeon's Set (Royal Holiday Rarities) National Army *Boris' Battleworn Set (Purchase) *Bonesetter's Set (Purchase) *Intruder's Set (Purchase) *Field Marshal's Set (Reach level 15 or Purchase)Field Marshal Set *Trench Runner Set (National Supply Drop) *Ralf's Recruit Set (Box Code) *Manfred's Medical Set (National Holiday Rarities) *Wilhelm's Watcher Set (Purchase or The Claw) *Imperator's Set (The Claw, Treasure Chest or National Supply Drop) Gallery BFH David's D-Day Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the David's D-Day set. BFH Boris' Battleworn Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Boris' Battleworn set. BFH Paul the Patcher's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Paul the Patcher's set. BFH Bonesetter's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Bonesetter's set. BFH Infiltrator's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Infiltrator's set. BFH Intruder's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Intruder's set. BFH General Monty's Set Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the General Monty's set. BFH Royal Supply Drop.jpg|Promotional image for the Royal Supply Drop. BFH National Supply Drop.jpg|Promotional image for the National Supply Drop. BFH Veteran Heroes Weapons Promo.jpg|Promotional image for the Veteran Heroes weapons. References Category:Addons Category:Addons of Battlefield Heroes Category:Battlefield Heroes: Veteran Heroes